


my head is overflowing with the waves that are you

by uji_ensaymada (firstlove_latespring)



Series: smooches for the best boys [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on Seungcheol being a baby about Jeonghan not wanting to drink with him anymore, Drabble, Fluff, Im sleepy, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Smooching, idk man i just wanted to explore their dynamic a lil, just soft jeongcheol, mentions of drinking, that's a long ass tag, they call the other members kids, theyre either like fight me or hug me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/uji_ensaymada
Summary: Jeonghan wakes up and has to deal with the kids AND a big baby named Choi Seungcheol.promt: jeongcheol - a kiss to wake up
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: smooches for the best boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535459
Kudos: 68





	my head is overflowing with the waves that are you

Jeonghan wakes up to the banging of pots and a chorus of shouts. Never a good sign when you share a space with 12 other men. All he wants is just a few more minutes of peace and quiet but he knows that that’s not going to happen any time soon.

He tries to get up to look for his phone to check the time but he’s stopped by a weight on his chest and a tightening of an arm around his waist accompanied by a groan. Jeonghan raises his head to see a mop of dark hair and a pale forehead.

Of course it’s Seungcheol. Of course he’s clinging onto Jeonghan like the baby he is. And of course he’s shirtless. The large doof spilled beer on his shirt last night and didn't want to wear any of Jeonghan's shirts.

Jeonghan isn’t even supposed to be sharing a room let alone a bed with him. He and Joshua were supposed to be roomies but Joshua had slipped out to drink wine with Minghao and Vernon and in his place came Seungcheol, knocking on his door with beer and soju and a lopsided grin.

Seungcheol kept pestering Jeonghan about drinking with him again. “Just like old time,” he whined. But Jeonghan would almost always turn him down. Sometimes it was because he’d already made plans with the other members or he’d rather sleep over chugging down bottles. But since they were in a beach house for a short vacation in between celebrating the end of a successful comeback and starting preparations for the next one, Jeonghan indulged him for the night.

Seungcheol drank like he was still 20 and newly debuted. He drank with a gusto unmatched even by Jeonghan, who preferred to take his time nursing his drinks. Jeonghan watched him last night chug a whole can of beer, as if he was trying to prove something.

“Slow down, Cheol,” Jeonghan cautioned him, sliding his hand down Seungcheol’s arm to squeeze at his wrist, “Are you forgetting that we’re old now? You’re going to have a hangover tomorrow.”

“Ah you’re no fun, Hannie,” Seungcheol brushed him off, face red and smile easy. “It’s just for tonight, please?”

“Seungcheol, maybe we shouldn’t—“

“For me, please?” He was speaking in pout, arm sneaking around to wrap itself around Jeonghan. “Let’s have fun tonight, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, but followed it with a smile. “You’re such a big baby. Fine. I’ll drink some more.”

Seungcheol cheered, pouring him another glass of beer and soju. It used to be even harder to say no to Seungcheol. Jeonghan has learned to steel himself and keep their leader in check after so many years. But still, Seungcheol knows how to get what he wants. He’s never too demanding of Jeonghan’s time or attention, but when he does ask, Jeonghan tries his best not to deny his requests.

Jeonghan ended up not drinking that much anyway. There are still unopened cans by the bedside when Jeonghan turns over to stretch his body. The kids are still shouting outside which worries him. Seungcheol stirs slightly next to him, groaning at the noise.

"Soonyoung hyung no!" Jeonghan hears Seungkwan say.

"Soonyoung hyung yes!" says the man in question. This is followed by more shouts and the quick opening and closing of cabinet doors.

"Seungcheol, get up. We have to check on the kids." Jeonghan nudges the man next to him. Seungcheol doesn't move. He doesn't want to move. Jeonghan knows he's awake and is probably hungover. He just doesn't want to deal with anything. Which is understandable but Jeonghan would rather not have to deal with the kids by himself this early. "Come on, Cheol. I know you're awake. We gotta check on them. You're their leader even on the weekend."

Seungcheol humphs, turning away from Jeonghan. "Don't wanna be their leader yet. I'm asleep and my head hurts."

Jeonghan sighs. What is he going to do with this big bear of a man they call their leader?

"Fine," he gives up, seeing Seungcheol's pout and furrowed brow. Jeonghan moves towards him, pressing a kiss in between his brows, making him relax. "I'll deal with the kids this morning and get you something for your hangover. Just wake up in a bit, okay?"

"Can I have one more wake up kiss?"

Jeonghan grins. Seungcheol is such a baby. He leans down to peck him on the lips, a promise of a kiss. Seungcheol opens his eyes and bats his eyelashes at Jeonghan, smiling a full gummy smile.

"Morning, Hannie," he says, stretching his arms out above him with a yawn.

"Morning, Cheol," Jeonghan replies, rubbing his nose against the older's making them both smile and laugh. It's an almost perfect moment. The morning light makes Seungcheol look even softer and radiant and Jeonghan is more than tempted to climb back into the covers and stay with him.

But their little bubble is quickly popped by loud knocks on the door and the yelling of Jeonghan's name.

"Jeonghan hyung! We need help!"

"Soonyoung fucked up the rice," Wonwoo says.

"Shut your mouth, Jeon Wonwoo."

"We can just make rice again," suggests Seokmin in a softer tone.

"Or we can just eat this."

"Jihoon hyung, I don't think that's a good idea." Mingyu interjects.

"I have to go," Jeonghan tells Seungcheol as he gets up from the bed. "You owe one. Big time."

"I'll be sure to repay you with anything you want, Hannie," he promises with a wink.

Jeonghan eventually lets up and makes his way to the bedroom door, preparing himself for a world of chaos on the other side. It's going to be a long day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom)


End file.
